


Save me!

by RewindTheExit



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Elon Musk & Oc





	Save me!

I walk around in Fremont California on a hot summer day. I drank enough water today, but suddenly I feel so dizzy. Black  
dots appear in my vision. I see a black model three parked near a tree I Wales there to hold onto the tree, but I fall to the ground. I pass out on the sidewalk next to the Tesla Model three. Luckily I left my car at home. I have a Tesla Model S, 3, X and Y. I ordered a matte black cybertruck. But it comes out 2022. So I have to wait two years. Luckily I catched my fall a bit, so that it didn't hurt when I hit the ground.

Unknown man POV

I walk to my black Tesla Model 3, I go to the passenger side, to store the food that I bought there. But my foot hit something. But not really hard. I look on the ground. There's a girl laying on the ground next to my Tesla. She seems to be blacked out. Her head is read. It's another hot Californien day. I think she isn't from here, otherwise she would be used to it. I'm Africans, therefore, I don't mind the heat. I put the food and the two cups of Cola on the roof of my Tesla, and kneel down next to her. I carefully turn her arround, and lay her legs against the right back door and window of my car, that her feet are up in the air. That should wake her up. And suddenly she opens her eyes.

Onyx POV

I open my eyes. I have to blink a few times, before I can see everything clearly. A man stand above me, he's leaning down to me. And after a few moments, I recognize him. It's freaking Elon Musk!! The hell.

,,You alright?" He asks worried with his deep voice and accent I love so much.

,,Yeah. I think so. My head hurts a bit, but it's fine." I whisper.

I'm Germany where I come from it's only half as hot as here. I'm really not used to it. I only live here for a month, and now summer is coming. I knew it's hot here, but I didn't expect that it be THAT hot.

,,Thanks." I say.

Then I slowly sit up, and check the car.

,,Did I damaged it while I fell? I can't remember." I say.

,,No I don't think so. But even if, it doesn't matter. You no longer had control over your body. Everything is good." He says.

I sigh in relief. Then he reach up to the roof of the car, and then he gives me a cup of something. It's nice n cold.

,,Drink. It's Cola."

,,Really?" I say unsure. 

,,Yes you need it more than me, and I have another cup. Don't worry."

Hes really nice and cute. And I love his stutters. I think they are cute too. I take a big sip. The coolnes of the drink feels so good. I feel better and a bit colder than before.

,,Thank you Mister Musk. You probably saved my life." I say shy.

,,No worries. Pleas call me Elon." He smiles.

Then he reaches his hand to me. I take it. He pulls me up. Then I take a step back, after our hands sepperatet. The butterflies in my stomach goes crazy. I fell in love with him one year ago. He takes the food from the car roof, opens the passager door, and store it on the ground.

,,Should I drive you home?" He asks.

,,That would be great. But you don't have too." I smile.

,,Get in." He smiles back.

I do as I was told, and sit down. Careful not to stomp on his food. Then he close the door. He gets in on the driver side, and start the car. Then he start to drive. I tell him my address.

,,I'm Onyx by the way." I say.

,,Nice name." He smiles.

,,Thank you." I answer. 

The rest of the drive is quiet. But it's no bad silence. After a while, he pulls into my driveway. I have a garage where four cars can fit in, but my Teslas stay ozdside of the garage on their place. The garage door is behind their trunks. I always park them in revers. They all have nice colors. I let drove to my friend's Workshop and painted them new. I can paint cars, draw everything and cars, tune cars, build cars. I can do the electronic stuff too. I can do everything you want with a car. I'm an Allrounder. But sadly I got thrown out by my boss, as I lost both of my legs two years ago.

I only have a piece of my thighs, so I wear thigh prostheses. But I can still drive and walk. Those legs were expensive. That's the least I can expect from them.

,,Nice cars. Beautiful colors." He says amazed.

,,Thanks. I thought that they ned a more powerful and colorful color. So I decided to change their paint." I smile.

,,You did this?" He asks astonished.

,,Yes. I can do whatever you want on a car. I can build a car only from parts and metal that's big enough to build a frame, I can tune it with body kits, engines and so on, I can paint them, I can work on the electronic parts. I'm an Allrounder. I worked in a car workshop. But I got thrown out two years ago sadly." I explain.

,,Wow that's amazing. People like you are rare. I'm sorry to hear that. What happend?" He says.

,,I lost my legs in a car accident two years ago back in my home in Germany where I come from. Someone decided to brake check me. I reacted fast, but not fast enough. I scratched his car as I tryed to switch lanes, but I lost control and crashed against a tree. I was trapped. I only knew that the car startet burning and then everything went black. Science that I have that big scar under my left eye too. The Glas from the windscreen did this. He came away with only a high fine, and I lost my legs." I explain.

The scar goes from under my left eye, where the nose is straight down to my earlobe. You can't oversee it, Except I covered her up with makeup. But then the scar start to hurt more and start to burn. That's why I don't hide it. I don't hide myself anyways. Accept me as I am or leave it.

,,And now.. Now I fight that I don't loose my house and my cars. Or everything else I have. I almost have no money left, and no workshop wants me, if they find that out with my legs. I think about killing myself. No one would notice. Everyone hates me. The one best friend I had died three days ago. I would do the world a favor if I kill myself." I whisper.

Then it's quiet.

,,I'm sorry Elon. You have enough problems, I shouldn't have told you mine too. Thanks for driving me home." I say after a while.

Then I want to go out. But he stops me....


End file.
